A Cheater's Loss is A Loser's Gain
by Booths2Hot
Summary: This is the sequel to Death at the High School. You think their lives changed in Death at the High School, well sit back for more change to transpire.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone in my office. It was getting close for Booth to come pick me up for the day. That had been the routine for 5 years now. Booth would take me to work and he would take me home from work. I also quiet staying there into the wee hours of the morning too. I was checking my email when Booth walked in.

"Geez Booth you scared me!" I said nearly jumping out of my skin when I looked up from my computer screen to see Booth standing on the other side of my desk.

"I'm sorry babe. Are you ready to go?" said Booth with a charm smile. I had also became use to seeing them. I would say that they didn't work on me anymore, oh but they still did.

"Just a minute let me finish this and we can go. Have you heard from April yet?" I asked turning back to my computer.

"Yeah. Just as soon as I dropped you off this morning, she called and said that her and Aaron are having fun in Nashville," replied Booth, "She said they would be back in two weeks" he added. April and Aaron had gone to Nashville, Tennessee two years ago. She went to fulfill one of her dreams.

"Good because I can't wait to see them," I said, "Uh-oh"

"What uh-oh?" Booth asked.

"Buff just emailed me and said that they would be home earlier than expected." I answered. I didn't say why only because she didn't say why.

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"Wonder why?" I said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Nashville, TN...

The day before...

I had just left the studio to go back to my hotel room. The whole ride I was excited to tell Aaron about my day. He always enjoyed hearin' about my day. I pulled into the driveway and parked. I missed Andi and Vicie but I would see them soon. I walked in the front door and in the kitchen.

"Babe I'm home!" I hollered. I then heard something upstairs and took off runnin'. I ran to our room, opened the door and lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!" I screamed. There he was, the father of my children with some blond tramp.

"So this is what you do while I'm workin' my ass off!!?" She just stared at me.

"Whatcha lookin' at bitch!?" I yelled. Now I'm glad that the girls are with Mama and Daddy cos they really don't need to hear what I'm about to say.

"You son of a bitch!! You are just like Lee!!! Can't keep your hands off sluts. At least he was faithful to your mother!!!"

"OK what is your problem!?" she asked. I glared at her. How dare she asked me that.

"What is my problem!!? OK I'll tell you. My throat hurts from singin' so much, I'm tired, I need a shower, a massage, and a good man to do it but it seems that he is busy!!" She looked at me confused.

"You are with my husband ya bimbo. And you, Aaron Ronnie Brady, what the fuck is wrong with you!?? Huh!!? We have two girls to take care of and you're up here whorin' around!! You know what git the fuck outta my house both of you!!! Right the hell now!!" I was lettin' the words fly. Daddy would've got on to me cos he says that women shouldn't say some words but I don't care. I really wish he was hear right now cos Aaron would be damn sorry.

"And don't think about seein' Andi and Vicie ever again!!" I said and I meant it. No children of mine are gonna be near this piece of shit.

"Whoa hold up they're mine too ya know!!" He said.

"Yeah I do know but I'm not lettin' you see them"

"Why the hell not!!?"

"Why the hell not!? You have the balls to ask me fuckin' why!?" I asked laughin'

"Yeah I do"

"Well ya ain't gonna see'em cos I don't want them near the man I **used **to love that's why" I said, "Now if you will, kindly git the fuck outta here we will all be happy and you can finish whatever it is you started" I said and left. I walked back down the stairs to the front door opened it and then slammed it so hard it flung back open and the door knob hit a window and busted it. I screamed when I got outta there. What is his fuckin' problem!!? OH MY GOD!!! I then remembered what someone said to me and I pulled out my cell.

I still had the his number so I dialed it. It rang three times and then he answered.

"Yeah"

"Hey it's me" I sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Aaron cheated on me" I said. I had tears of hurt and anger in my eyes and runnin' down my face.

"Are you OK? Wait scratch that I know you ain't"

"Can you meet me in Lucy's Bar?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty" he said and we hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Lucy's and sat at the bar. Lucy walked over to me.

"Jack Daniels" I said.

"What happened to you?" she asked. We were good friends since the day I arrived.

"A man" I said.

"You mean that fella ya was here with just yesterday?" she asked as she handed me my drink.

"Yep that's the one."

"That's a shame. You two looked so in love"

"I thought we did too but I guess things change" Just then the door opened again and he walked in.

"Hi ya stranger" he said.

"Hi ya back" I said. It was Trent Phillips. My ex before Aaron. He walked over to me and sat down. He ordered the same as me.

"You look terible" he said. I smirked.

"You have no fuckin' idea" I said, "I'm tired, my throat hurts from singin' and now yellin' and I need a massage"

"I can help with that" he said with a smile. I smiled back. I guess it wouldn't hurt cos me and Aaron are done and besides as soon as I'm back in DC I'm filin' for divorce and it's just a massage.

"OK but can we go to your place cos I ain't gonna go back to my room" I said. We paid Lucy and left. He had got a new truck from the one I seen him in last time. It was black or maybe blue it was dark out so I couldn't tell. It had big tires on it I guess to go muddin' with. Maybe he would take me if I asked sometime. He walked me around to my side and helped me up. His hands nonchalantly slid down my back to my butt. I didn't care and without thinkin' I kissed him. It felt so good to kiss a guy again.

He deepened the kiss and pinned me against his truck. He was gittin' happy but I didn't care. Now both of his hands were on my butt. Every now and then he would squeez. He lifted me up and opened the door without breakin' contact. He pulled back, put one hand behind my legs, the other behind my back, picked me up and put me in the truck. I was smilin' like I don't know what when he got in beside me. I then slid across the front seat and snuggled into his side. He started the truck, wrapped an arm around me and drove back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed it wasn't a hotel.

"You have a house up here?" I said.

"Yep. C'mon I'll show ya around" he said. He parked the truck, walked around to my side and helped me out. His hands went to my ass again but I didn't care. It's been awhile since a guy's played grab-ass with me. We walked around for awhile. He had three beautiful horses and a huge barn. The house was georgous. It was a log cabin type house on the outside. We walked up on the front porch and sat in the swing. He put his arm around my shoulders. It was like old times. Trent didn't cheat on me I just broke up with him and will be surprised if he takes me back. I sooo hope he does.

"Hey how are your little girls? What are they're names Andi and Vicie?" I nodded.

"They're fine. Mama and Daddy are takin' care of them while I'm here. Thanks for askin'." I said. He kissed my head and we continued swingin'. After awhile I spoke.

"How bout that massage you were gonna help me with" I said with a charm smile. He got up and scooped me up. I wrapped my arm around his neck. Aaron never did this for me. He walked to the couch.

"Nuh-huh" was all I said and he walked up stairs to his room. It was fantastic. It had a bunch of blankets with horese on them. His bed was huge. He laid me down and I got on my stomach. He straddled my back and started to rub my shoulders.

"Mmmm that feels nice" I moaned. It felt more than nice, it felt wonderful. He moved slowly down my shoulders and to my back. He popped it and I felt three times better than before. I rolled over underneith him.

"How bout I give you one?" I said. He got off me and laid down. I straddled his butt and began at his shoulders.

"That feels great" he said into the pillows. I then reached his lower back and he started to giggle.

"That tickles" he said. I did it again and he laughed.

"Stop! Oh you are gonna git it now missy. C'mere!" he said. I squealed and jumped up off him but I wasn't fast enough and he pinned me down. It had been along time since I had been in this postion. I smiled seductively and he leaned down and kissed me. I deepened it and he sliped in some tongue which I gladly took and gave some back. He slowly slid his hand in my shirt. I moaned as his fingertips brushed my stomach. I slid my hand inside the waistband of his jeans. He growled and I giggled. He pulled apart and spoke.

"I love you so much baby. I have missed you so much that you don't even know. I have dreamed that we would git back together and I have to know are we?" he said. I smiled sweetly.

"I love you too much more sugar. I have missed you too even more. I have been havin' dreams too. Yes we are. I ain't never going to see him again. I just need you to do one thing for me k?" he nodded and leaned into my neck.

"Mmmm, I need you to if we get married to adopt my girls as your own would you do that?" I asked.

"God yes. Your girls are the spitin' image of you and they are beautiful just like their mama" I looked wide eyed at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Hell ya!! I thought you were beautiful since the day I first laid eyes on you. I thought you were the sexiest girl in the room and that I wanted you to be mine--all--mine." he said.

"Aww really?"

"Yes really now enough talkin' so gitchar sexy ass over here--now" he pulled me to him and kissed me but first there was someone I needed to call.

"Wait baby wait I need to do something first" I said. He reluctantly pulled back. I got my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello Caroline?"

"Hey Cher what can I do ya for?"

"I need a divorce" I said plainly.

"You mean from that nice little fella you married?"

"Yep that's the one. He cheated on me and I cought him. Oh and could ya tell Daddy what happened too. I'm sure he would like to know since he is the one that Aaron asked 'fore he asked me to marry him. Just don't let Daddy come here and try something cos right now I'm just dandy" I replied. Caroline laughed.

"Sure cherie and I'll have that divorce filed by the morning you get back so all you have to do is sign it then get him to sign in then you will be a free woman"

"Thanks Caroline. Love ya babe"

"Love you to Cherie and behave yourself."

"You know me" she laughed.

"Unfortunetly I do" we both laughed and hung up. I turned back to Trent and smiled. He lunged at me and I laughed. We made out all night. I knew he wanted me and I wanted him too but I finally convinced him to wait till my divorce was finale.

"Mmmm I missed your kisses sooo much" I said sleeply.

"I've missed yours too. Especially when you..."

"Shhhh!!" I interrupted him, "Don't tell nobody I did that" I said. We were also a little tipsy too.

"OK I won't. I promise" he whispered. Finally sleep took over and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...

I awoke the next mornin' with a hand on my butt. I smiled when I felt it squeez and I looked up into ice blue eyes almost silver.

"Good mornin' sexy" he said. I giggled as he squeezed my butt again.

"Good mornin' babe. You know what I don't think I've had a guy grab my ass as much as you do" I said.

"Do you want me to stop. I know I can be touchy feely but I've missed you"

"Hey I didn't say I didn't like it you just never give me a compliment when you grab me" I said with a charm smile. He squeezed me harder and I yelpped. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I love your ass. It's sexy. Nice and firm just like I like it. God I want you sooo bad" he said. I grabbed his butt and he whimpered. I thought was sooo cute.

"I want you really bad too but my divorce isn't---Oh screw it!! Kiss me, take me---now" I demanded. He crawled on top of me, grabbed both my wrists and put them above my head.

"Now you are gonna see how long I have missed you. This is payback and your 'punishment' for you leavin' me, are ya sure ya can handle it?" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my ear was soo hot. He is sooo hot Oh my god!!

"Oh don'tcha worry bout me just do it" I said. He laughed as he straddled my stomach like a cowboy. I noticed his big belt buckle.

"You like whatcha see?" he asked.

"Were'dcha git that buckle?"

"I got it ridin' bulls--" he leaned down to my ear, "--can I ride you?" he asked in a deep raspy voice. My body was screamin' for him.

"You can do whatever you want to with me just don't hurt me." I replied. He grined and I knew I would be sore from the makeup sex I was about to have. I had never had makeup sex but Tracey had told me that it was great except for the soreness. He started to unbutton my blouse. I wanted him to undress me faster but this was my 'punishment' and I had to be patient. Finally he reached the last button. Gently he pushed my shirt of my shoulder's. He leaned down to me and with an open mouth kissed my shoulder and down to my collar bone.

"Mmmm"

"What do you want?" he asked undoin' my jeans. He slid the zipper down the track, grasped top of my pants and ripped'em down. He flung'em behind him and then started kissin' my abdomen.

"Oooh Trent!" I breathed. "I want you in me" I said, "I **need** you in me---**now**" I replied. He got to the top of my black thong. Graspin' it with his teeth, he slowly pulled it off. Once he did he looked at me.

"You never used to wear these no matter how hard I tried to gitcha to"

"I guess I changed my mind." I shruged my shoulders.

"Well when we're done I want to see you in it"

"You just did"

"You know what I meant" I smiled. Yeah I did know what he meant.

"Well as long as you walk around with just your briefs on" I smiled.

"For you, I'd do anything"

"Anything huh then make love to me and don't make me say it again. My friggin' body is screamin' for you" With that he went back to work with my 'punishment'. I was naked except for my bra. I helped with that when I reached around to my back and undid it. He pulled it off and smiled at what he saw.

"Hey no fair!! You still have clothes on!!" I said. He grinned.

"You can fix that" he said and it was my turn to grin. I reached up and grabbed the hem of his tight polo shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Mmmmm!!!!" was all I said. It was all I could say. He was sooo well defined. I was literately fannin' myself.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nuttin' you just look so..."

"So what?"

"I have no words to describe how you look" I watched him smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah cos the last time I saw you without a shirt you were not this ripped." I said tracin' my finger down his chest and abs.

"I worked out a lot and I also have this place here to look after."

"Yeah, yeah enough talkin' now shut up and roll over so I can gitchar pants." I demanded.

"Oh demandin' I like it"

"Oh hush and do whatchar told."

"Yes ma'am" He rolled over and I ripped his jeans off him like a ravage beast. I then took his briefs and flung'em over my head. He was now naked and lookin' so delishious. I crawled back up to his face. His penis was erect and huge. As I crawled up I let my stomach and breasts graze over it. He whimpered again. I got to his face and kissed his swollen lips. Our tongues met in the middle with passion. I then moved to his neck and down to his chest. I planted an open mouth kiss on one of his nipples and sucked. He groaned and rolled me over.

"Uh-huh bad girl" he said. Now I was the one who whimpered. He started at the base of my neck and went down to my breasts. Trent caressed one as he sucked the other one. I had two orgasms at one time. Is that even possible?

"I need you now Trent I'm wet for you baby" I said. That obviously did it cos he slid two fingers in my vagina. I tighted around him and yelped. It felt amazin' and Aaron had never done that to me before. I screamed when he pulled them in and out. I hit my climax and I screamed really loud. I'm sure that Lucy could've heard me. He pulled his fingers out and looked at me. I was breathin' hard.

"That was really good"

"Yeah but you would rather it be my dick wouldn't you?" I nodded. Hell yes I would but this is my punishment. I just hope he can take his when he gits it.

He then slid down off his bed, opened my legs and pulled me to him. I whimpered as he slid his tongue inside me. Runnin' my fingers through his hair, I screamed as I climaxed and he sucked. It was the most wonderful feelin' I have ever had with any guy. I was breathin' harder now. I slid back up the bed as he crawled on top again. We made out a little longer. He kissed my breasts again, suckin' on my nipples. I was about to orgasm again.

"Trent" was all I said. He nodded and slid his penis in my vagina. It was slow but got faster as I contracted my walls. I orgasmed and caused him to too and we rode together. Our eyes locked as he went in deeper. I started to buck and was screamin' the whole time. If he had neightbors they would've probably heard me. I hit my climax again and screamed his name, my voice raisin' half an octive.

"Oh baby!!! Yes! Yes!! Push! Harder oh yes!! Right there!!! Trent baby!!!!!" he did what I asked and pushed harder. I yelped in pain but it was the good kind. I have never had this much pleasure even when I was with Aaron. Why am I even thinkin' bout him this is me and Trent. Just us forever and for always. At least I hope. We hit ecstcey and I scearmed again. I was never a screamer till now. As we calmed down he slid back out and rolled over onto his back. I rolled on my side and laid my head on his moist chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair. Usually I hate that but after what he just did to me I think I can make an exception. I was drawin' circles on his abs. They were sooo taunt and tight. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. My hands either. After a few minutes I giggled.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" he asked startin' to giggle too. I grinned and whispered in his ear.

"Oh no then I'll have to punish you all over again." he said.

"Is that a promise?" I asked with a seductive charm smile. God I'm glad I have Daddy's charm smiles and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes" he replied. I smiled.

"Good now be a good little boy." I said as I straddled his waist. I leaned down to his chest. Nibble on one of his nipples as I drew a circle around the other one. He was squirmin'. He was threaten me with another 'punishments'. From him I can take all the punishments he's got.

"You are gonna git it when you're done." he said to me.

"I don't care. As long as it's you who punishes me I'll live. Besides if you don't be a good boy like I toldcha to ya ain't gonna see me in that there thong. Ya got it?" I said.

"Yes ma'am" he replied. I rolled my eyes and went back to my work startin' at his nipple and goin' down. I drew a ring around his navel and he moaned. I got to his legs. I pushed them apart and straddled one. He growled when I wrapped my hand around his fully erected penis. I thought for a minute that I wasn't gonna fit it in my mouth but I managed. He arched as I slid his penis in between my lips. I went slow then fast. He bucked a little this time and I got aroused again. But when you got a good lookin' guy like that with his dick in your mouth it's hard not to.

"Oh yeah suck it. Oh baby suck it that's it yeah. OH MY GOD!!!!" His voice was gittin' higher every minute. He would almost sound like he was squealin'. He climaxed and released. I swolled the last bit and crawled back up him to his waist. Straddlin' him I took his hands and put them on my butt. He was always a butt guy. His chest was goin' up and down really fast. I was happy to cause him that much pleasure. He looked at me and we both smiled.

"See all that orderin' me to take ya wasn't needed cos see I did it" he said. I just rolled my eyes, smiled, and laid my head on his even sweatier chest. Every now and then I would kiss his pectoral and he would squeez my ass. He was right he did take me and GOD was it good. We both fell back to sleep and didn't wake up till lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one thirty when I woke up---again. I was still in Trent's arms and was lovin' it. His hand was on my ass again but you won't hear me complainin'. I felt him squeez and looked up into his baby blue eyes. Usually I won't date guys that have blue eyes but in his case I'll make an exception. I used to do that a lot for him. Tracey was the one who intruduced us and I'm sooo glad she did. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Good afternoon" I said as he pushed hair outta my face. I love it when he messes with my hair. And now that I think of it I actually hated it when Aaron did it cos his fingers would git caught and he would yank'em out and it hurt. I told him once and he told me that I would live. We went to bed angry that night. I hated it when he would be like that sometimes. It always happened when he would come back from his mama's. Ya know now that I think about it I wonder if that's really where he was.

"Good afternoon to you too" I replied. I'm ready to go home---now. I love it here don't git me wrong but I miss my babies and I really want them to meet their new Daddy. Which reminds me I better email Mama and tell her I'm comin' home early. But first I must call the record company and give them my cell so if they need me I can come back up here.

"Hey where ya goin'?" he asked as I got up. I turned and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not runnin' I just need to email Mama and tell her I'm comin' home" I said. He looked at me very confused.

"I thought ya were gonna---"

"I am and I love bein' here withcha but I miss Mama and Daddy, Parker, Angela and most of all my babies. Plus I can't stay here anymore" He nodded and I went back to work typin'. He said he was goin' to cook us somethin' to eat. I nodded. Soon I was done. I hit send. I put on my thong and his t-shirt. I saw his pants still on the floor---untouched. I smiled. Walkin' down stairs I smelled eggs and ham. It smelled sooo good.

"Hey good lookin' what's cookin'?" I asked coyly. He looked me up and down and spoke.

"I should be askin' you that, DAMN you look sexy. Turn around." He was eyeballin' me but I was enjoyin' it so I did I he asked. He spanked me with the spatula and told me to sit and that he would git my pancakes. I smiled.

"Ya know you don't look too bad either." I kicked his butt with my toes when he walked over to the fridge. He yelped. I giggled then I felt hands wrap around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and sighed. This is the happiest I have ever been. Then that feelin' hit me, like I was bein' watched. He noticed my change in mood and became worried.

"Are you OK?" he asked. I smiled.

"No actually I ain't." I replied.

"Did I do somethin'?" he said. I smiled again.

"No sugar it ain't you it's just I feel like I'm bein' watched." I answered.

"Ya are it's me" I smirked

"No I'm serious" I said. He pulled me close. Just then there was a noise on the porch and then the front door was bashed in.

I never in a million years thought I would ever see him again. It was Lee Brady. He was followed by Aaron. Oh he told his daddy on me. Big whoop he can't do nuttin' to me and he better not try either b/c I am the daughter of an FBI Special Agent and he would be pissed and I would sue for harrassment. Trent step in front of me.

"What is this about?" he asked. Oh boy here it comes.

"You shut the hell up!" hollered Aaron. I glared at him.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and git the fuck outta here. Both of you!" I hollered back. Trent smiled at me and I winked at him.

"Oh I see what's goin' on here. You and him huh? How long did it take ya to git in her pants Trent?" he asked. Trent was about to answer but I stopped him.

"We don't have to answer that. You **ain't** my Daddy but boy if he was here he would **so** kick your ass so ya better be thinkin' ya luck stars if I were you." I said with a cocky attitude. He glared back at me and then Lee spoke. Oh this I gotta hear.

"Listen here you little bitch---" Oooh I'm stoppin' him right now.

"No you listen to me, 1) I ain't no fuckin' bitch you got it!!!!! 2) I **do not **answer to you and 3) He cheated on me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill ya!?" I was furious. Just then Daddy walked in. _*Oh thank the Lord* _I thought.

"Well 1) You would have to go to jail and 2) I wouldn't let you. Hey baby" he said as he entered the kitchen where the battle had started.

"Hey Daddy. You remember Aaron don'tcha?" I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah I do believe I do."

"Well he's about to git his ass kicked if he doesn't git the fuck outta here and outta my life!!!!!" I screamed.

"Noe JB what did I tell you about using that language." He scoled me.

"I'm sorry Daddy" I gave him my best puppy dog face. He smiled.

"Now would somebody kindly tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Daddy. I spoke.

"I came home last night and found **him**--" I pointed at Aaron "--cheatin' on me. With a bottle blond tramp!!!" I added.

"She wasn't a bottle blond!" he defened, "And her name is Daniella!"

"I don't care if her name is Sarah she was a straight up bottle blond, believe me" I said smirkin'.

"I'monna smack that smirk off ya damn face ina minute!" threated Lee.

"Ha you wish you could" I challenged. He went for me but Daddy and Tren both got in front of me.

"Fuck off Lee!!" I hollered from behind my men. Aaron and Lee said a few more words then left. I collapsed at the bar and sighed.

"Hey Mr. Booth" said Trent walkin' up behind me. Daddy was eyein' him but I guess that was cos he had his hand on my ass again. I smiled.

"Daddy this is Trent. He was my ex before that thing that was just in here." I said. Right now I didn't feel like sayin' his name infact I don't think he deserves one.

"Nice to meet you Trent---"

"Phillips" I replied.

"Nice to meet you Trent Phillips. I'm Seeley Booth but you can call me Booth" said Daddy. I smiled sweetly. I was gonna eat my pancakes but I lost my apatite when that piece of scum came threw the front door. I sighed again.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Daddy asked me.

"Daddy take me home" I said. He pulled me into a hug. Trent hung his head and walked outta the room.

"Hey Trent, baby what's wrong?" I asked.

"You want to go home. You promised that we were back together then you say you want to go home. Well go I don't need this from you not again!" He was raisin' his voice at me. He knows better than that.

"HEY don't go yellin' at me. I need to go home so I can sign them damn divorcement papers. I won't be gone long. Hey I got an idea why don'tcha come with me. Andi and Vicie want to meetcha." I said. I smiled when he looked at me confused.

"Yeah they know about you. The truth I still had a picture of you and they found it so they asked me who you were. They really want to meet you. Idk why but they do so will ya come with me then we can come back and-and I'll move in with you---if-if that's OK?" I smiled a charm smile. He wrapped his hands around me and lifted me up.

"Hell yeah I want you to move in with me. I would gladly go with you." He said. His face was lit up like a kid in a candy store. It was sooo adorable that I found myself sayin' awwww.

"What?" he asked. I giggled.

"It's just you looked sooo adorable when I asked you to come with me and that I would move in with you. You looked like a little kid in a candy store and it was the cutes thing ever." I replied. He always hated it when I called him adorable or cute.

"I know you hate it when I call ya that but you were and I love it when you look like that" I said. He smiled a sly smile.

"Nuh-huh. Not until those papers are signed and besides my Daddy's here so not yet. Butcha can kiss me" I replied and his lips landed on my. He sliped me some tongue and I giggled. He sat me down, squeezed my butt and went to pack.

"Hey Daddy"

"Yeah baby girl?" he answered.

"Trent's gonna come with us. He is packin' right now and I need to go pack as well but I ain't goin' over there till he is done. I feel safe with the both of you" I said. Daddy hugged me again. I was glad he came cos I don't know what would've happened if he hadn't.

"Thanks for comin' Daddy but now I need to yell at Caroline cos I spacifcally told her to not let you come up here. But I'm glad you did cos Idk what would've happened." I said.

"Your welcome JB" he kissed the top of my head. Trent came back into the kitchen all packed so we left to go to my apartment. But first Daddy left some agents behind in case thing one and thing two decided to show up again. We headed over to my place. Speak of the devils there they were. Thing one(Aaron) was gittin' stuff and throwin' it in the back of thing two's(Lee) truck.


	7. Chapter 7

After another confrontation with thing one and thing two we were finally on the plane home. Thank god. If I spent one more minute there I was gonna lose it. I needed to see my babies. Pretty soon I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was bein' woke up.

"Hey Baby wake up" called Trent. I smiled. He smelled soo good.

"I'm up" I stood up and staggered a little bit. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked off the plane. The ride home was quick. When I got outta the car I was bumbarded by Chels, Morgan, and Hannah. I smiled.

"Hey guys" I said and turned to Trent.

"I missed you sooo much Buff" cried Chels. I hugged her tighter but felt something weird. I stood back to take a good look at her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! You're pregnant aren'tcha!!?" I asked. She nodded and I squealed.

"The wedding is tomorrow." said Chels when I finally let her go. I hugged Morgan next.

"Hey girl" I said.

"Hey Buffy" she said back. I waved to a horney looking Vincent. Zack was next.

"Hey Zacky. I hope you were takin' good care of my sister here" I pulled Chels into my side.

"Yes ma'am I did" he replied. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey Hannah" I hugged her next.

"Welcome back Buffs" she hugged back.

"Thanks. Hey Wendell" I hugged him as well. And of course I hugged Vincent too. Mama came out on the porch. I looked up just in time to see a blond headed boy runnin' toward me.

"Ooof! Hey Parker!!!" I said as I hugged him tight to me.

"I missed you Buffy Anne" He said.

"I missed you too. Hey I gotcha something. I got all of you guys something." I saw Mama on the porch and ran to her.

"Mama!! I missed ya Mama!!!" I cried. She hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too baby" she said. I pulled back as Angela walked out onto the porch. She looked like she was due any day now. I hugged her as well.

"Hey Ange" I said. Pullin' back I looked back in the house. My babies! I ran in and they nearly knocked me down.

"Mommy!!!" they screamed in unison.

"Hey babies" I hugged Andi then Vicie.

"Hiya Buffy" came a little voice that was non other than Annabell.

"Howdy Anna" I hugged her too. I turned back to Andi and Vicie.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" asked Vicie. Ugh! That dreaded question. Well they have to know sometime so maybe now is a good time.

"Vic, Ann Daddy did a mean thing to Mommy so he had to stay in Tennessee. OK" I said. They nodded their heads and I smiled.

"Hey I know something that'll cheer ya up. Do you girls remember that picture of that man?" They nodded egarly.

"Well he came with me and he really wants to see you guys" With that they launched at me and I picked'em both up.

"You girls are gittin' to big for me to do this" I said as I walked back outside.

"Trent, baby this is Alexandrianna" I said puttin' her down. She walked over to him and hugged him. My heart melted. If they really liked him then maybe he would ask me to marry him soon.

"And this is Victorianna" I said. Vicie jumped down and ran to him. He welcomed her with his free arm. A single tear slid down my face as I watche the two loves of my life huggin' the new love of my life. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. I was brought back by Chels clearin' her throat.

"Ahem"

"Oh sorry babe"

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That is Trent Phillips" I replied.

"Where's Aaron?" she then asked. I now wish I could go back. I'm tired of hearin' bout that piece of shit.

"Oh you mean thing one. He and thing two are somewhere in Tennessee still on and Thing one has a girlfriend" I said as I watched Trent play with my babies. They looked soo cute.

"He as a WHAT!!!?" asked Chels.

"A girlfriend. I really don't know alls I know is she is a bottle blond tramp" I replied.

"Oh I am **so** going to kill him!! **No**body cheats on **my **sister." she growled. I smiled.

"Thanks babe but I'm done with his shit so I have some divorce papers to sign today. Would you go with me?"

"Oh well good for you. Of course I will." she replied.

"Thanks Chels I owe you one." I said. I walked over to Trent who kissed me right in front of everybody. A certen someone never did that.

"Whoa!" I said when he pulled back, "What was that for?" I asked with a school girl grin.

"It was cos I love you and I don't care who knows it" Just then Mama walked over to me. Graspin' my arm she pulled me back to the porch.

"Buffy Anne did you for get you are married!!?"

"Nope but I will by the end of today. The said husband cheated on me and I refuse to be married to him any longer so I got Caroline to git me some divorce papers for me to sign." I smiled evily and walked back to Trent but was stopped by Hannah, Morgan and Angela.

"OK girl spill" said Angela.

"What?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Who is that guy?" asked Morgan and Hannah in unison.

"That is Trent Phillips. My boyfriend" I replied happily. They were stunned.

"B-but what about you and Aaron?" said Angela. I groaned. If I hear his name one more time I'm goin' to scream.

"He's in Tennessee with his tramp of a girlfriend Daniellia" I replied harshly.

"So you're getting a divorce right" said Angela.

"Yes I am now I do not want to talk about said person anymore so if you will excuse me Trent wants me" I said and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

At about lunch time me and Chels went to the diner. I really didn't want to go seein' as that was were my encounter with Bruno was there. I told Chels about it and she got pissed. Then I told her that he got arrested, charged, and now was in prison. She calmed down some when I told her that. After we left the diner we went over to the Hoover. When we walked in all of the young agents were watchin' us. Some were eyein' us. One walked up to me and asked me for my number. Ha! As if. One walked up to Chels too but she blew him off. Finally we reached Caroline's office. I knocked and she spoke.

"Enter" We walked in.

"Hey Caroline ya got them papers for me?" I asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" she said saracastically. I smiled.

"I'm fine as well but I will be even betta when I can git them papers signed." I said.

"Ah yes thoes papers." she fumbled around with some papers on her desk then she opened her desk.

"Ah-ha! Here you go Cherie." I took the papers. She told me where to sign and I did. Finally I was done all that was left to do was to git Aaron to sign it and I would be free. Once we left the Hoover we went for some ice-cream. Since I had just had a break up it was only natural to have ice-cream even though I was glad to be free of him---almost anyway. After we had our ice-cream we went for a walk in the park.

"So Buff what really happened? I mean when did this really start? Him cheating that is?" asked Chels. I sighed.

"Honestly, I think it started the day he got a call from his mama." I replied.

"Really that far back. I can't believe you lasted that long. If Zack did that to me I would've been gone in a heart beat." said Chels. I smirked at that.

"Yeah I believe ya would but I like to give people at least a chance to come clean and tell the truth but obviously he just didn't love me like he said he did. You know one thing I said to him once when we were havin' sex?" I said. I was on the verge of tears. Why I don't know. I shouldn't feel sad I should be happy that I don't have to deal with him anymore, right?

"What?" she asked. Now the tears start to fall. We stop and she sits. I start pacin'.

"I told him to be careful with me. He told me--me that he would never---hurt me physically or-or emo---emotionally" I said. I fell to the ground sobing, "and I said promise and he said that he promised. How can you promise someone--someone you love--that and then cheat on them?" I asked to no one,"Will you hold me" I whined.

"Oh Buffy, baby!" Chels wrapped her arms around me and we sat there on the ground. It started to rain but I didn't care. It's not like I'm gonna melt. I want to scream. I want to jump up and down and throw a fit like a three year old. I want to hit something. I want to punch his face. I want to smack Daniellia. I want to cuss them both out. I want---everything the way it was. But this is life, right. I guess sometimes when you think everything is gonna be fine and that you are as happy and carefree as you can be something comes along and ruins it. I guess I had it comin' I mean everything ain't perfect nor is everybody perfect. We screw up and screw up but in the end it will turn out great.

You may think 'gosh I wish I had never done that' and then you can say 'I was there I saw what happened, I felt the pain'. That 'that was me I did that'. Then you can tell your kids that 'hey don't ever do this cos I know what will happen'. Or 'be careful around girls or boys'. 'They will break your heart believe me I've been there'. You can tell them that 'hey this was fun but we paid for it in the end'. Just like what Forest Gump's mama said 'life is like a box of chocolates; that ya never know whatcha gonna gi't. Well I think that is true. You live your life seeing things happen to people then you think 'ah that'll neve happen to me' but then it does---when you least expect it. Sometimes you enjoy whatcha git in life and sometimes you just wish you could put it back.

Sometimes you feel like you can't go on living an then with the drop of a hat it's a new day and you've survived another day. You've lived another life. Things will happen; things that will upset you things, that will excite you, and things that will piss you off to no end but you git up and keep going. Sometimes I wish someone would just tell me what to do next or show me what's next in life but you git surprised. In an instant you can go from a bad day to a good day or vice versa. Some days you can put on a smile but by the end of the day you'll be crying. Others you can wake up and feel like crap but but by the end you are laughing and having a great time. But I guess all in all this is life and you just have to suck it up and deal with it cos you only git one.

The ran finally stopped and we went to the car. I let Chels drive and I sat in the passenger seat and cried some more. Sometimes I wish I could talk to my mama. We arrived home at quarter till seven. I was exahgusted. I went straight up to my room. Trent was in there watching TV. I ploped down beside him. He turned the TV off (one thing Aaron never did for me) and pulled me close. I guess that's what I needed cos I snuggled into his chest. Then something caught my eye. It was my wedding picture of me and Aaron staring into each others eyes. I jumped up from my safe haven, grabbing the picture I ran outta my room down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the junk drawer as Daddy called in and pulled out a lighter. Trent had just come into the kitchen as I was leaving.

He followed me out the front door. I ran to the middle of the drive way and pulled out the picture. By that time Daddy, Mama, Chels, Parker, Morgan, and Hannah were out on the pouch. I lit the lighter and stuck it to the picture. It went up in flames and I droped to the ground again. The picture fell outta my hand as I sobbed. Trent ran to me and helped me up. I was screaming as I cried. It wasn't thoes quiet sobs they were loud. I think Parker started to cry to. Trent and I both were shaking as I cried. I couldn't take it, it was too much. I think I passed out cos the next thing I knew I was on the couch with Parker sitting beside me holding my hand. Daddy was at the back of the couch and Trent was at my head. I felt safe around my men.

"I love you guys so much. Parker I'm sorry if I scared you earlier with my little stunt but I needed that." I said to him. I could still see worry on his face but not as much. Daddy took my other hand. I smiled a half smile.

"We love you too baby girl." He then came around to where Parker was and knelt down. He planted a kiss on my forehead and rubbed my cheek. I put my hand over his. He left for the kitchen were Mama, Chels, Hannah, and Morgan were. I sat up and patted the couch beside me for Parker to sit. He climbed up and into my lap instead. I didn't mind. He threw his little arms around me. I couldn't keep the tears back. He thought that he must of hurt me but it was just the little action that caused this not him.

"It's OK Parker you didn't do this I'm just thankful I still have my men that love me and don't cheat on me." I smiled at him. It seemed to help cos he kissed my cheek and told me to call him if I needed anything. I nodded and he went into the kitchen to help Daddy and Mama. Trent sat down and lifted my feet and put them in his lap. Soon it was time to eat. It was a silent dinner but at least we ate. After Mama and Daddy did the dishes the came into the living room where I was. Not long after that I went to bed. Trent followed me. That there was no kissing just him holding me. I was thankful and soon we both fell asleep.


End file.
